Love Drops
by youngielou
Summary: AU.OOC. Kumpulan Drabble SasuSaku./ Chap 2 : RAINY DAY./"Bagaimana mungkin dia meninggalkanku sendirian disini?/ Rasanya begitu dingin/ Sasuke melihat kekasihnya menangis dan bahunya bergetar/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : HeartBeat

**A/N : Ohayou Minna-san. Gomen ne fic lama gak diapdet, malah keluar fic baru. Entah kenapa Hikari ingin membuat kumpulan drabble tentang hubungan SasuSaku yang sweet. ^^ Jadilah fic ini untuk Minna-san semuanya. Fic Taiki masih dalam proses, ditunggu ya . Oh ya, tiap chapter kusertakan songnya, dengarkan sambil membaca fic ini ya. FLAME yang membangun sangat diizinkan.**

**Hikari Meiko EunJo ™**

**Love Drops**

**Pairing : Sakura H. & Sasuke U.**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Love Drops © Hikari Meiko EunJo**

**My Playlist :**

**Love Story by Taylor Swift**

"**Heart Beat"**

"Sakura" Suara yang bak denting berlonceng indah bagi telinga gadis itu terdengar memanggil namanya. Begitu pelan, tapi telinganya telah begitu familiar dengan suara orang yang memanggilnya itu. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menolehkan kepalanya menghadap ke belakang, mengikuti arah ia mendengar suara itu.

Mata emeraldnya tampak memantulkan sosok pria berambut raven biru, dengan wajah yang dipahat sedemikian rupa oleh Sang Pencipta hingga terlihat begitu sempurna. Membuat gadis itu terhenyak sesaat. _'Astaga, kenapa bahkan sampai detik inipun, dia masih mampu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang?'_

Pria itu mendekat ke arahnya, membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Jantungnya berdetak kian kencang. " Ma-mau apa kau, Uchiha?" Semua hal yang dilakukan pria keturunan Uchiha itu membuatnya salah tingkah.

Sasuke Uchiha, nama pria itu. Ia menyeringai melihat reaksi gadis di hadapannya. Sungguh menggemaskan, pikirnya. "Hn. Kenapa denganmu? Terlihat seperti habis direbus" tukasnya, membuat Sakura spontan menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan buku Fisika yang dipegangnya.

"Su-Sudahlah! Katakan saja a-apa maumu, Uchiha!" sahut Sakura terbata-bata, sepertinya berdekatan dengan Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya menderita penyakit gagap seperti Hinata. Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura dengan buku tebal yang ia gulung. "Awww! Sakiit! Apa-apaan sih?" Sisi garang Sakura mulai keluar setelah Sasuke memukulnya, cukup sakit mengingat buku yang dipakai Sasuke untuk memukulnya adalah kamus lengkap Jepang-Indonesia jilid 3.

"Ketua Osis mencarimu, katanya ia membutuhkan daftar panitia Festival Konoha High School sekarang juga" jelas Sasuke cuek, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Sakura yang masih mengoceh panjang lebar padanya.

"Heee? Neji-san mencariku? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Dia pasti akan memarahiku" Sakura berteriak ketakutan, membayangkan Neji, sang Ketua Osis yang terkenal galak itu mengomelinya dengan mata lavendernya yang dingin. Ia melirik jam tangan pink yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya. Pukul tiga sore.

"Uchiha, sejak kapan Neji-san mencariku?" Sakura berharap Neji tidak menunggunya terlalu lama. Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya, melihat arlojinya. "Hn, satu jam" ujarnya kemudian, dengan sangat santai. Sepertinya ia sangat tidak peka dengan keadaan Sakura yang sudah kalang-kabut di depannya. Ia benar-benar panik sekarang.

Namun, apa yang terjadi detik berikutnya, benar-benar diluar dugaan Sakura. Sesuatu yang hangat menggenggam tangannya, tangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke menggenggamnya. Ia terdiam sesaat. Berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya menggenggam tangan Sakura sambil melangkah cepat bersama gadis itu melewati koridor sekolah, mungkin lebih tepat disebut menariknya.

Ia melepaskan genggamannya tepat ketika ia dan Sakura melangkah masuk ke ruang Ketua Osis, terlihat sosok Neji yang berdiri bersandar di pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, jelas sekali ia sangat marah. Tanpa sadar, Sakura menelan ludah.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Sasuke sudah menghilang dari sisinya. _'Sial! Sejak kapan dia pergi? Apa dia sengaja menjebakku agar Neji-san memarahiku?'_

"Sakura, aku sudah menunggumu lama sekali…"

"Gomen, Neji-san, aku…"

Dan dimulailah sesi pidato panjang Neji Hyuuga untuk Sakura Haruno.

**~LoveDrops~**

"Baka! Baka! Baka Uchiha Sasuke! Kalau aku bertemu dengannya nanti, aku bersumpah akan…"

"Akan apa?" Sasuke mendadak muncul dari balik tembok gerbang sekolah, mengejutkan Sakura yang baru saja 'terlepas' dari ocehan panjang Neji yang terinterupsi oleh kehadiran Hinata yang meminta Neji mengantarnya ke kursus merangkai bunga.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Kukira kau sudah pergi setelah meninggalkanku sendirian dengan Neji?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan kesal sekilas, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Teganya kau meninggalkan **pacarmu** yang telah menunggumu diluar sendiri" tukas Sasuke, membuat langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia berbalik menatap putra bungsu Fugaku Uchiha itu. Mata emeraldnya membulat sempurna.

"Pacarmu kau bilang? Apa maksudmu, Uchiha? Aku tidak sedang mood bercanda saat ini" gerutu Sakura, ia berusaha untuk menahan emosinya.

"Aku tidak bercanda" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura kedalam genggamannya. Meremasnya sesaat. "Sudah malam, kuantar kau pulang"gumam Sasuke tanpa melepaskan tangan Sakura dan mengantarnya pulang. Dan entah kenapa, Sakura merasa detak jantung Sasuke sama cepatnya dengan detak jantungnya.

**~LoveDrops~**

"Hah? Apa ini? Darimana kertas ini?" Sakura mengernyit bingung mendapati secarik kertas kecil ada di dalam tasnya.

**Just wanna say. Would you be my girl? Of course yes. And from now, call me Sasuke, not Uchiha.**

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Sasuke Uchiha…"

TBC

**Gimana drabblenya? Aneh? Feelnya dapet gag?**

**Please Leave me A Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2 : RainyDay

….

**Love Drops**

**Pairing : Sakura H. & Sasuke U.**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Love Drops © Hikari Meiko EunJo**

**My Playlist :**

**Kiss Me by **

"**Rainy Day"**

….

Hujan di pertengahan bulan Maret ini sama sekali tidak membantu. Karena seharusnya Sakura Haruno berada di sekolah sekarang untuk mengikuti tes. Namun, bukannya berada di sekolah, gadis berambut merah muda ini malah terjebak di antara rintik air yang jatuh dari langit dengan derasnya. Tapi, jangan salahkan hujan yang hanya mengikuti siklus alam, salahkan seseorang yang membuat gadis ini menunggu terlalu lama hingga akhirnya hujan turun.

"Ini salahmu! Bagaimana mungkin kau lupa membeli bensin untuk mobilmu, hah? Baka Sasuke-kun!"

"Berhentilah menyalahkanku. Ini juga karena kau terlalu lama berdandan!"

"A-Apa kau bilang? Coba bilang sekali lagi!"

"Sudahlah. Apa kau tidak malu dilihat orang-orang?"

Sakura menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Dan mendapati orang-orang yang hilir mudik memandanginya dan Sasuke yang tengah berteduh di halte. Pipinya langsung merona karena malu. Ia merapatkan sweater merah yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Rasa dinginnya menusuk hingga tulang. Ia menoleh sekilas pada pria berambut raven di sebelahnya.

"_Lihat dia! Cuek sekali pada pacarnya yang kedinginan! Bukankah seharusnya seorang pria memberikan jaketnya pada kekasihnya di saat seperti ini?" rutuk Sakura dalam hati. _

Sakura memutuskan tidak mempedulikan Sasuke saat ini, mata emeraldnya memandang ke langit dimana awan masih berwarna abu-abu pekat dan masih menurunkan air ke permukaan bumi.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berlari menerobos hujan menuju sebuah minimarket. Ia meninggalkan Sakura yang melongo memandangi kekasihnya meninggalkannya sendirian di halte dan dalam keadaan kedinginan.

"Baka Sasuke-kun! Baka! Bagaimana mungkin dia meninggalkanku sendirian disini! Dasar pria yang tidak punya perasaan!" Sakura menggerutu kesal, matanya mulai digenangi oleh air mata. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduk yang tersedia di halte dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

**~Love Drops**~

Rasanya begitu nyaman dan hangat seolah Sakura tengah tertidur di pelukan seekor beruang. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, sebelum sedetik kemudian terbangun dengan tiba-tiba.

"Dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi?" ujar Sakura kebingungan, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan melihat sekeliling. Kamar yang didominasi warna biru laut yang indah. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang?

"Hnnn…"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati kekasihnya tidur di sampingnya. Tidur di sampingnya.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

**~Love Drops~**

"Harus kubilang berapa kali aku hanya menggendongmu ke tempat tidur dan tidur di sampingmu. Tidak terjadi apa-apa." Gumam Sasuke sedikit kesal karena sudah berkali-kali ia mengulangi kalimat tersebut untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya.

"Tapi bajuku?" Sakura meremas kaos putih yang longgar dan panjangnya sampai ke lututnya yang sudah pasti milik Sasuke.

"Aku tidak punya baju untuk perempuan." Sasuke memijat-mijat bahunya yang terasa pegal.

"Bu-Bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku apa kau yang…" Sakura bahkan tak sanggup mengatakannya, pipinya sudah blushing berat.

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas sambil mengusap pipi kekasihnya. "Bukan aku yang melakukannya, aku menyuruh beberapa maidku mengganti bajumu dengan bajuku ini. Meskipun aku sangat ingin melakukannya…," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

"A-Apa? Dasar mesum! Aku benci sekali padamu!" Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan kirinya dan beranjak keluar kamar.

"Hey, kenapa kau begitu marah padaku?" Sasuke menarik lengan kiri Sakura, menahannya keluar kamar.

"Tentu saja aku marah! Kau meninggalkanku sendirian di halte itu! Apa kau tidak tahu betapa kedinginannya aku?" Sakura berteriak penuh amarah, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan bahunya mulai bergetar.

Sasuke menatap kekasihnya itu. Ia menjambak rambut ravennya frustasi dan langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Meskipun awalnya sempat memberontak, Sasuke sama sekali tidak melepaskan Sakura dari pelukannya.

"Siapa yang meninggalkanmu? Aku pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli kopi hangat untukmu, kau terlihat sangat kedinginan dan aku tidak bisa memberikan jaketku yang basah padamu…" Sasuke mengusap-usap punggung kekasihnya pelan, ia bisa mendengar isakan tangis kekasihnya berhenti.

"Begitu kembali aku malah melihatmu pingsan! Aku langsung menelepon Itachi untuk menjemputku. Jadi, aku tidak meninggalkanmu…"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, mata emeraldnya bertatapan dengan mata onyx di hadapannya.

"Gomen…" Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir mungilnya yang kini berwarna pink. Rasanya begitu hangat dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, "Minta maaf saja tidak cukup."

Kedua insan itu mempertemukan bibir mereka perlahan dalam kelembutan dan kehangatan. Bagi Sakura, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain menghabiskan waktu di pertengahan bulan Maret yang berhujan dengan berciuman dengan Sasuke.

**TBC**

**A/N: Ohayou, Minna-san! Sudah berapa lama ya Hikari hiatus? Rasanya sudah cukup lama ya? Gomen ne, Hikari gak sempet bikin fic dan sempet hilang mood juga. Tapi Hikari kini sudah datang! #geplaked.**

**Arigatou buat semua reviewer. Maaf ya nggak bisa bales satu-satu. At least but not last, mind to review?**

**Review Here**

**V**

**V**

**v**


End file.
